


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by MistressofMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frozen references, Frozen songs, Snowball Fight, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tries to get Loki to come play in the snow with her, by any means necessary. Even if that means breaking out the Disney songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> K, so prelude of sorts: Loki and Darcy live together. They’re friends, but there’s an attraction there that they keep ignoring. They keep getting in the way of each other with their ever-changing moods as well. 
> 
> This has not been beta’d.
> 
> This kinda just popped into my head. It’s AU, not serious, and I’m, like, abandoning most all of the angst that's in the other fics. It’s probably way out of character for the both of them, but I felt an urge to write it. So… I did :P
> 
> It's not connected to any of my other fics.
> 
> Also, for Darcy Lewis Fluff Week Challenge.
> 
> Oh and I don't know own anything. If I did, I'd be forcing Loki to make me white hot chocolates whenever I fancied.

Darcy was bored. It was snowing, in the negatives, and they were trapped indoors for the day. 

Loki locked himself away in his room, tinkering away at his new toy. 

Darcy blamed Jane. Well, she blamed Loki and Jane; Loki for insulting Jane and trying to take over and Jane for being little miss smartypants and challenging Loki. She told him that if he could build her a machine using Midgardian Science, and no magic, that tracked the readings better than her machines, then he could run her lab for a week. That was this afternoon, and he’s locked himself in his room, working on his little project ever since.

Darcy flipped through the channels, bored of all the reruns and movies that were on television. 

"How can you want to watch something, but everything you find is boring or you’re just not in the mood?" Darcy asked outloud to no one in particular. She normally does her outer-monologuing to annoy Loki, but now she’s just bored.

Sighing and blowing out a puff of air, Darcy looked outside at the falling snow. She remembered when she was younger and was excited about the idea of snow. Her and the other foster kids would run outside and make snow angels, have snowball fights, build snow forts, and even build snowmen. 

Nowadays though, she’s too cold, too tired, or too daunted by the act of being outside and anticipating the cold.

_We are a block away from Central park…_

Smiling to herself, she turned towards the television and turned it off. 

Having wrapped herself in a cocoon-like fashion, Darcy struggled to get off the couch. She flailed her limbs until the blanket was loose enough escape from. She then stood up and gathered her scattered outerwear from around the room. As she re-layered up to go outdoors, she yelled for Loki.

"Loki," she called putting on her coat and gloves. "Loki!" She continued excitedly as she wrapped herself in her scarf and made his way to the door to his bedroom.

Darcy knocked hurriedly four times. 

"Loki! Come outside with me!" She said. No reply came, so she knocked again with the same exuberance. "Loki! Come on! I want to build a snowman!"

From behind the door, she heard Loki sigh and say, “I’m rather busy at the moment, Darcy. Perhaps once I have finished with this vial contraption!” He finished in frustration, clearly having trouble not using his magic. She rolled her eyes. 

"Aww. Come on. Please?" She asked, "You know what they say. Take a step back, and come back to it later. If you give your mind a rest, you may come up with something once you come back to it."

She suddenly had a thought, “Oh! Plus you can vent out your pent up magic by bringing my snowman to life.”

Another counter thought occurred to her and she spoke again, pointing at the door, “but not the Doctor Who ‘Great Intelligence’ snowmen or I will make your nights a living hell, Frost Giant.”

Nothing.

Darcy sighed. She could go out by herself. But she really did want Loki to work his Jotun magic out there, now that she got the idea in her head.

 _Plus, bringing my snowman to life would be cool. It’d be just like Olaf-_  Darcy’s eyes widened as she got another idea, a terribly awful idea. And he was going to absolutely hate it.

She ran over to her ipod, selected the song, and turned on her speakers. As the music started, she grabbed the remote, and quickly ran back over to Loki’s door and knocked.

"Loki?" 

Nothing, so she started singing.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let’s go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It’s like you’ve gone away. We used to be best buddies. And now we’re not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn’t have to be a snowman.

"Darcyyyy" Loki groaned through the door, frustration turning into aggravation. 

"Ok. Bye" Darcy sung as she made to walk away. 

She switched songs and started singing as she walked back into the living room.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen.A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I’m the queen."

At this point, she’s made it to the couch and stands on top of it, staring off into the distance. She makes grand gestures with each lyric as it passes.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn’t keep it in, Heaven knows I tried."

Loki pokes his head out of his door, death glare plastered on his face. She knows how much he hates that song. He walks out of his room down the hallway to the living room and fumes slightly as he sees her getting ready to belt it out on the couch.

As Darcy sings the next verse, she turns and sees Loki and sings at him, taunting him just a little. 

"Don’t let them in, don’t let them see."

Loki is glaring at her while she sings the verse. 

"You’re really not letting this go, are you?" He asked

She shakes her head as she sings, “Be the good girl you always have to be.”

Loki watches her as she builds up to sing the chorus. slowly shifting from annoyed to amused. As hard as he tried to retain his irritation, Darcy’s immaturity and childish nature had a way of getting under his frozen Jotun skin. She was very exuberant in her exaggerations. He could even sense a slight sarcasm in her exaggerated movements, unafraid to make fun of herself.  _Silly mortal_ , he thought. But he admired her a little for her self-assuredness. All this was internal though, as he wished to not concede to Darcy so easily. He shifted from a glare to raised eyebrow, as if to challenge her to sing further.

Darcy jumped off the couch, over the arm rest, as she sung out, “Let it go, let it go. Can’t hold it back anymore.” She made her way towards him, singing to him. Loki about-faced and marched back to his room. Darcy followed after him, singing the next part of the chorus, “Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don’t care what they’re going to say. Let the storm rage on.” Loki slams his door shut.  Darcy slumped. She murmured, “The cold never bothered me anyway.”

She stalked back into the living room and ‘humph’d’ onto the couch. Darcy was so sure that would work. Try as he might, she was sure Loki might’ve been warming up to ‘Frozen’. At the very least, she thought he would get annoyed with her, come out and give in just to get her to stop. She frowned. 

A second later, as she was moping, something cold and wet hit her in the side of the face. Her face frozen in shock, she slowly turned her head to find Loki standing in the hallway, dressed for the cold, laughing at her as he tossed another snowball up and down in his hand. She could see remnants of his magic encircling the snowball. 

Her eyes narrowed at him.  _Cheater._

She got up from the couch, gathering the snow on her face in her hands as she did so. “You asshole!” She said as she tossed bits of it at him. Loki dodged it, the snow ball disappearing as he hurried away, laughing, “What Darcy?” 

She chased after him as he ran to the other side of the living room, throwing the rest of it as he continued to speak. Loki dodged it again. “I thought the ‘cold never bothered you anyway.’ He mocked.

She growled in a grunt-like manner as she ran to him and shoved him. As she did so, Loki put his arms out as if to shrug, the snowball appearing in his hand. He held it out to Darcy. She looked at it and arched her eyebrow, daring him to throw it at her.

"Was it not you who encouraged me to use my magic in such a manner?" He enquired teasingly. 

Her other eyebrow shot up as she replied, “Yeah! But not in our apartment!” She waved her hands, motioning around the room, while looking at him.

Waving his hand, the snowball disappeared as he said, “Well, you should’ve specified.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Whatever. I have a feeling you would’ve found a way around my specificities anyway.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards and out the door. “I am so getting you back once we get to the park.”

Loki smirked as he followed after her, “You may try Darcy. You may try.” 

And try she did. Once they got to the park, Darcy scooped up some snow and tossed it at him, only to have it go right through him. Almost immediately following that, Darcy was pelted with a giant snowball of loose snow directly above her head. She tried to duck her head, but some of it got between her neck and scarf.

"Ah! Loki!" She screamed. She ducked down further to gather more snow and then literally pulled Loki’s leg out from under him. She forced her weight onto him, ensuring he would fall backwards. She twisted to face him as they fell. And when they landed, she pelted him in the face with snow. "HA!" 

Loki wiped his face and smirked before rolling them over. He then shook his head, covering Darcy’s face in snow while she was already being snowed on from the sky. 

Darcy laughed, “Alright, alright. I surrender!”

Loki stopped shaking head and smirked down at her. He looked down upon her as she looked up at him. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and she was breathing heavy from the fall and roll. Her body heat was rising up and warming him. She looked angelic in the light of the snow, snowflakes falling and nestling into her hair, hair which he had the sudden urge to stroke away from her face. Darcy let out a slow breath before biting her lip, drawing Loki’s attention to her mouth. She spoke, “We, uh, should get to building that snowman before it gets too late.”

She wriggled her way back as Loki lifted himself off her. He kneeled above her as she propped herself up on her arms. His hair hung untidily about his face, bits of snow clinging here and there. As pale as he was, she could see the faintest shade of pink in his cheeks.  His eyes were dilated, staring at her. She sat there admiring him for a minute, trying to ignore the heat building in her cheeks. 

Darcy gulped and cleared her throat. “Help me up?” She asked.

He nodded and reached for her hand. She got up, biting her lip, and looked down to hide her blush as she cleaned herself off. 

Loki hooked a finger under her chin to look her in the eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were wide as she looked up at him. “Darcy..” he whispered. 

"Loki?" she whispered in return. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the mouth. His lips were soft against hers, but not as cold as she thought. Though that was probably due to the fact her lips were cold as well at this point. She wanted to lean in, to deepen the kiss, and give into her growing desire. But the kiss ended almost as soon as it began.

Loki pulled away until just their noses were touching. He nuzzled her nose and stroked her chin with his finger, smirking down at her. She smiled back up at him, her teeth grazing her bottom lip. He leaned in to kiss her again as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around him under his coat. This time he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She moaned and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting their body heats warm each other in the freezing winter weather, before stopping. They pulled back and looked at each other.

Loki rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to warm her as she shivered. 

"Perhaps we should forgo the snowman and return home?" Loki suggested. 

Darcy bit her lip and pretended to ponder a moment, “I don’t know. It would be pretty cool to watch you bring a snowman to life.”

Loki nuzzled her cheek, his warm breath ghosting against her skin with each passing nuzzle. He leaned to whisper in her ear, “I’d much prefer to watch you as your desire comes to life beneath me.”

Darcy shivered. He leaned back to look for her answer. She looked away, considering. Well, prolonging the act of consideration. Her mind was already made up.

"Oh ok. If you insist," she answered, feigning reluctance. She looked back to him. "But there better be hot chocolate when we get back," she said as she poked him in the chest. 

Removing a hand from her, he waved his hand with a flourish, and a warm white hot chocolate appeared in his hand. 

"Your libation, m’lady," he said as he offered her the drink. 

Accepting it as she moved to stand beside him, she half curtseyed and said, “Thank you, kind sir.”

Loki offered her his arm. She hooked her arm in his and smirked as she brought the cup to her lips. Darcy moaned as she drank it. Loki chuckled.

They began the walk back to their building. Loki stroking her gloved fingers, warming them, while Darcy used her other hand to rub up his bicep. It was a lot bigger than she figured it to be. Darcy blushed as the thought spurred images of his slight frame and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"So, is the cold still bothering you?" Loki asked as they made it to the front of the building. 

Darcy walked forward and turned to face him. “Nope,” she answered, smiling impishly. She grabbed the ends of his scarf as she tossed her empty cup and pulled him down for a kiss.

"But a little warming up never hurt anybody." She said, ghosting his lips with a wink and a smile. 

They continued their kissing up the elevator. In the hallway to their apartment, they were arm in arm, Darcy leaning into his arm, his warmth. They made their way to the apartment where Darcy pulled her keys out to open the door. As she went for her keys, Loki moved behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, warming her up and making her shiver at the same time. He leaned in to nuzzle and kiss the back of her head while she unlocked the door. 

Making their way into the apartment, they shed their clothes, one layer at a time. They ran their hands up and down each other, warming themselves up while peeling off the layers. Last to go were Darcy's gloves. They were a cloth material, so they were soaked through. Darcy's hands were shaking as Loki divested her of them. He gathered her hands in his and brought them to his lips, letting out a huff of air slowly as he stared into her eyes. Darcy let out a slow breath as she watched him, noting the hint of wickedness there as he smirked while warming her hands. Then, Loki took one of her hands and led her to bedroom where warmed her up and cooled her down, … a few times, before they huddled together for warmth, staring out the window to the bedroom, watching the snow fall before they fell asleep.


End file.
